Across various industries data security is an ever increasing concern. The protection of information is an important concern for corporations, individuals, and other legal entities. Corporations, for example, generally deal with vast amounts of sensitive information whether it be customer lists, personal information of clients, trade-secrets or other sensitive information. It is often not only important to keep such information safe and secure as it resides on internal systems but it is also be desirable to share such information between authorized persons in a safe manner. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a method and system for secure data sharing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.